Teen Titans Target
by Green and purple hero
Summary: It used to be a super hero can go to Target not anymore. The Teen titans Go to The local Jump city Target, and find themselfs in akward situations or stampeded by fans. Summary isn't great but read the story bbRae RobStar cybee And Jynx kflash Rated T because I'm bad with ratings and it's in the middle, so nothing majorly bad. or really nothing bad at all.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Thanks to seravv75 who inspired __

* * *

me to write. This is a collection of one shots. Still developing my skills, don't judge to too hard please.

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned teen titans, (which I don't) I wouldn't be writing fanfics, and we would all be watching teen titans. Also self-explanatory I DO NOT OWN TARGET. Also Self-Explanatory, I do not own YouTube.

It was Monday, And Raven's turn to pick up a list of stuff from the jump city target. She had just walked a few steps past the door when a 6 year old girl pulled on her cloak. _ Oh great._ Raven thought. However she slowly looked down. "Hi" said the little girl. "What do you want, an autograph or something" raven said in her monotone voice. "He he. Nope." The little girl started, "I just wanted to show you the video is going to post on YouTube." "Fine" raven said hoping the girl would soon leave, however still speaking in her monotone voice.

*video time*

The video started. Raven was walking down the hall early in the morning. She stopped upon a certain green titan, passed out on the ground. _ He does this all the time at titan parties. _She thought. Anyway she picked him up, walked into his room and placed him on his bed. She stared at him for a minute or two, and then started to head out. However she heard him sit up, and realized that he was awake. "Hey Rae" the green boy said. Now usually Raven would have killed him, for calling her "Rae" but she let it slide. After all they have been secretly dated for a month. "Hey B" She said, still in Monotone. Next he leaned over and kissed her. It lasted for about 5 seconds before he broke away." Love ya" He said. "I … I love you to" Said Rae accidently letting timid out. Then the video ended.

*back in target*

Oh no. Were the thoughts that bounced though ravens head. Oh yes were the words in the little girls had. "Who's your brother" said Raven. She managed to keep her monotone voice. His name is Harold. (for the record no clue if his real name is Harold it just seemed to fit.) "But, you know him better as Gizmo." "That's A good fake video, nice software." Raven managed but couldn't hold the monotone voice. Now she was obviously nervous. She turned and walked to the T-Car without the items she was told to buy. _ Next time she fought Gizmo it would be personal. Next time her and her secret boyfriend got all lovey-dovey they would have to check for camera's, _ she thought as she lifted her hood to cover up a huge blush.

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: still nothing._**

Robin got out of the T-car. Now thanks to Raven ditching the groceries he had double duties. He walked towards the door when a teenage girl stopped him. _Sweet I love meeting fans _he thought. "Hi can I have your autograph" the girl said. "sure" said robin. As he took a wad of like 300 pocket sized pictures of him. He signed one and handed it to the the girl. "thanks," she said. Then a man with a megaphone sent a sound thoughrought the whole shoping mall. Hey guys Robin is signing stuff in front of target today. "actually I have to go to shop at Target" argued Robin. But, it was to late. Some target employee's set up a chair and a table, and then blocked the entrance to Target. "really" said a shocked Robin in disbelief. But never the less he sat down and started to autogragh cards and then hand them out to complete strangers. 10 minutes later he found somebody he knew. "control freak you want my autogragh" "umm yes it's for my uhh cousin, she's a big fan, make it out to control freak." "you're a sick sick man." Said Robin. Everybody in the line started laughing. "akward" was all control freak could manage as he took his card and went into target. _No thought robin at this rate I'll never make it into target. _ And yet he met another person he knew "mumbo" he said. But that wasn't all he had many akward comversations with, bumblebee, slade, beast boy in robin's spare uniform, cyborg in a tutu, speedy, mas, mas pretending to be menos, some dude in dress who pretended to be starfire in orde to get a kiss on the lips from robin, peeta mallalk, batman Justin bieber, in whom some kid tried to kick in the balls (when he hit the spot it didn't cause him pain, go figure,) and a woman who tried to sell him a can of goat milk.

*3 hours from start of chapter.

_Finally _thought Robin. _Everybody is gone now I can get up and go to target._ He saw a man locking up who simply said sorry closed. _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY TO ME A SIT OUTSIDE IN FROUNT OF THEIR STORE SIGNING STUFF ALL DAY AND THIS IT WHAT I GET REALLY? _ Robin thought. But being the goody two-shoes he is he said nothing. He justed turn around and fell to the ground. Yes, he fell to his knees as a little girl kicked him in the nuts. "you didn't sign something for me" she said. _You can't sign a lollipop_ he thought, as he blacked out from an extremely hard hit.

*next Morn*

Robin Woke up in the morning, still feeling some pain, and went to the T-car. _I feel sorry for beast boy, he has the next shift. _Is all that Robin was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: still No. And I don't own muppets either_**

Beast Boy was terrified. Robin and Raven failed to get the groceries. He wondered what was in store for him. He was holding the now extremely long list. Or, maybe he wanted something to happen. He saw a group of teenage girls. _I'm so sorry raven. _Beast boy thought. "Hi ladies" he said in his most flirtatious voice. "eww" one of them said as the group moved away. Then he thought as he started the items. _Stupid robin, what I'm not cool enough for autographs *sigh* it's not easy being green. I mean I thought chicks digged the ears. Too bad. _ Then he was done. Wait he was Done he'd done he beast boy had pulled off what the mighty Raven and Robin could not. He had finished the longest shopping list in teen titans' history. But then he saw It. Mega monkey 10: the battle of monkey Ville. In some kids hands! It was the last one. _Oh no. I completed the list I deserve this, you're going down kid. _ So he walked up to the kid and said, "hey kid I'll trade my autograph for that game." "No, said the kid you're not even famous" Beast boy was offended "dude I'm beast boy of the teen titans." "There's no 'beast boy' in the teen titans, there's only, Raven, robin, cyborg, and starfire, oh wait, and the green one. I... uh what's his name, Kermit, or something." The kid responded. "Dude his name is beast boy, and I'm him, and he's COOL." Said bb. "I'm not buying it" said the kid. Before beast boy could do anything a little girl pulled her mom towards him, and said "hey mommy look its Kermit the frog" The girl's mother snapped a picture. "I am Not Kermit the frog." Beast boy screamed making the girl cry. Then he walked over to the kid, ripped the game out of his hands and pushed him to the ground. Unfortunatly for Beast Boy Some security guards saw him in the act. _Oh no _thought beast boy. The gaurds tackled him to the ground. The First one said "Kermit the frog you are now herby banded from Jump City's Target. "Noooo! The Items, I'm beast boy, Not a frog my game, I won it's not fair." Pouted bb. They through him outside. _Well I'm never getting back in their though BB._

*10 minutes later.*

Kermit the frog walked into Target "it's a wonderful day to shop." He said to himself. "he's back get him" said a security guard. Then they jumped Kermit the frog.

**So guys what did you think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"Stupid Robin, oh your half computer, triple groceries should be no problem." Cy muttered to himself as he walked through the doors of target. _Their human, they should all be able to go through a target once. You know. And I swear BB got kicked out on purpose that little grass stain. _Cy thought. Cy printed the list out of his arm. "Whoa, that is so cool." Some kid said. "ugh thanks little boy." Cy replied. "Can you do my homework. "The kid asked. "Well… ok why not." Cy said. The kid handed Cy his homework. Cy scanned it, and printed out a copy with the answers on it. "Cool" said the kid. Then he ran away. Cy started walking. Ten minutes later, hundreds of kids, were in a huge line, screaming "homework, homework, homework, homework." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did you guys all find out so fast." Cy said. The kids all held up their phones in the air. _Of course _thought Cy. However, he started scanning, and printing, scanning and printing. When the kids were done, they didn't say thank-you, but they insulted him, by calling him names like "Tin Man", or they simply just took a leak on his leg. One Kid called his teacher, and he handed it to Cyborg. The conversation went like this. "Stop giving my kids answers." The teacher said. "we-l" the teacher interrupted Cy, "it's easy Just don't give answers to, tommy joey, bill, lance-." Cyborg hanged up. He had bigger things to deal with. By the end of the hour Cy had done homework, and copied, or completed documents for, Robin, Justin biebers manager (who's document was to fire him, Max-Ernest, Michael Jackson (back from the dead), a hamster, a bowl of oatmeal, Frankenstein, Frankenstein's monster, and many many many many more people. He probably would have stayed and done more had it not been for the loud speaker. It called "The owner of a white and blue futuristic car, a green boy, has scratched and stolen your vehicle. "BEAST BOY My baby!" Cyborg screamed then cried. He started to run. "I will kick you in the nuts." The kid screamed. " I don't have any." Cyborg shouted back. Everyone heard a car crash into a nearby store, Followed by a man crying his heart out. "Why oh Why," exclaimed Cyborg. For BB had crashed the T-car into a McDonalds.

**So what did you guys think please review then check out my site. Thank you. – rock on!**


End file.
